Toby Determined
|fullname = Tobias Determined |alias = Freak of nature Little man The Razz-Dazzler Bodacious T Tony |personality = |birthday = Late 40s – early 50s |occupation = Reporter for and head of the Gravity Falls Gossiper, and additionally The Razz-Dazzler |alliance = Gravity Falls Gossiper Blind Eye Society (former) FCLORP |goal = Get good stories to save his failing newspaper Dance on Broadway |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = Mrs. Determined (mother) |pets = |friends = Fisherman with glasses Sheriff Blubs Deputy Durland Gideon Gleeful (former) Wendy Corduroy Dipper Pines |minions = |enemies = Dipper Pines (formerly) Mabel Pines (formerly) Stan Pines Gideon Gleeful |likes = Shandra Jimenez (crush) Pioneer Day The Mystery Fair |dislikes = People making fun of him Being threatened Being called ugly |powers = |weapons = |fate = Does the sports with Shandra Jimenez as "Bodacious T". |quote = "Toby Determined, Gravity Falls Gossiper. Do you really think this constitutes a wonder of the world?" }}Tobias "Toby" Determined, also known as Bodacious T, is the homely proprietor of and sole editor for the Gravity Falls Gossiper, serving as a writer, editor and journalist. He has a crush on a local news reporter Shandra Jimenez and is a former member of the Blind Eye Society. He currently works as a sportscaster on Gravity Falls Public Access TV. History Season 1 Toby is first seen in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" at Lake Gravity Falls, taking a picture of a citizen who has caught a large fish. He is formally introduced as a reporter covering the reopening of the Mystery Shack's wax museum in "Headhunters." Dipper and Mabel eventually accuse him of the decapitation of Wax Stan, with several pieces of evidence supporting their theory; namely his left-handedness and his shoe matching the footprints left at the scene of the crime. However, Toby is eventually found to be innocent because he had security camera footage of himself at work at the time of the attack. He was making out with a cardboard cutout of Shandra Jimenez. Toby makes his next appearance in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," when he calls Dipper to ask him if he would like to be interviewed about whether he has seen anything unusual in the town. However, he is really helping Gideon Gleeful lure Dipper into a trap so he can kill Dipper. In return for making the call, Gideon gives Toby Shandra Jimenez's phone number. Toby appears again in "Irrational Treasure," celebrating Pioneer Day. He welcomes Grunkle Stan, Dipper, and Mabel when they arrive, only to run away from an angered Stan (who despises Pioneer Day). Toby is later seen taking Pacifica Northwest's family picture. In "The Time Traveler's Pig," Toby can be seen riding the Ferris wheel by himself at the Mystery Fair. .]] In "Summerween," Dipper, Mabel, Grenda, Candy, and Soos go trick-or-treating and scream in horror when they see Toby after they ring his doorbell, thinking his face was a mask. He then says that's his real face. He then puts on a mask, which the gang says makes him look better, and Toby sadly sighs. In "Bottomless Pit!," Toby's face can be seen for an instant on the cover of the newspaper Stan holds up, with a headline reading "Reporter Calls Mo..." followed by the word "Pleasant." In "The Deep End," Toby's voice is heard through the radio at the Mystery Shack, reporting the weather forecast as well as announcing the opening week at the Gravity Falls Pool. In "Land Before Swine," Dipper and Soos look at some newspaper articles written by Toby. In "Gideon Rises," he attends the Mystery Shack's Grand Closing and, like nearly everyone else in the crowd, is charmed by Gideon. He also appears at the scene of the explosion caused by Gideon's robot. Shorts In "Mabel's Guide to Art," Mabel draws a "cat-icature" of Toby. Season 2 In "Scary-oke," Toby attends the grand re-opening of the Mystery Shack. He offers to take a picture, but Stan declines, pointing out that his "camera" is actually a cinderblock. At the end of the episode, Agent Powers and Agent Trigger briefly mistake him for a zombie, then realize he is just a "very ugly man." In the "Little Gift Shop of Horrors" segment "Hands Off," Toby is seen at the Gravity Falls Swap Meet, selling wet blankets. In "Society of the Blind Eye," it was revealed he was a member of the Blind Eye Society. Having been discovered by Dipper and the gang, the society members decided to erase their memories. However, thanks to Old Man McGucket's help, Dipper and the gang were able to defeat them, and Toby's memory of the society was erased along with the other members. In "Blendin's Game," Toby performs at Soos' birthday party, under the stage name "The Razz Dazzler." He dances badly, and laments what his life has become. When Dipper and Mabel are sent ten years into the past, they see a younger Toby trying to learn how to tap-dance, in hopes of going to Broadway. Mabel tells him "This dream goes nowhere, Toby!" to his disappointment. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," Toby is among other common folk camping outside of Northwest Manor. After being approached by a news reporter and asked what's going on, Toby says that he's been camping out here for days and that tonight is the night of the annual party of the Northwests', and though common folk like himself aren't invited, that doesn't stop them from trying to get a peek at the fanciness of the party. In "A Tale of Two Stans," a younger version of him is seen at the Dusk 2 Dawn convenience store. In "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons," Toby is seen FCLORPing with Soos, Blubs, and Durland. He is seen again at the end of the episode, being carried off by the griffin. None of the other players decide to go and rescue him. In "The Stanchurian Candidate," he is at the town meeting to discuss the new mayor. When Bud Gleeful announces his candidancy, Toby asks him if he is still in contact with Gideon. In "The Last Mabelcorn," Mabel, Candy, Grenda, and Wendy plant a large tree so close to his house that it prevents him from opening the front door and exiting. Later, a picture of him from "Headhunters" is shown as Bill mentions picking his next pawn. In "Roadside Attraction," Dipper says that he is worried about becoming an old loner, and used Toby as an example. Toby makes a brief appearance in "Weirdmageddon Part 1." He is seen taking shelter in the Gravity Malls, and apparently accidentally triggered a trap set by Wendy that shot an arrow into his arm. As Dipper and Wendy talk, Toby dresses up as a punk rocker, and attempts to coin the nickname "Bodacious T." Wendy, however, shoots him down. Later, Toby joins Dipper and Wendy to rescue Mabel, but is ambushed by tranquilizer darts shot by Gideon and his prison posse. Toby is seen in "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls" as a member of the small group of survivors led by Grunkle Stan. He is first seen having some of the darts he sustained earlier removed. When Dipper and Mabel give a speech to invigorate the resistance, Dipper says that they need everything each member has to overcome Bill, with Toby claiming to have "various rashes." Following Bill's defeat, Toby (now the esteemed reporter "Bodacious T.") is on the news report with Shandra Jimenez, covering sports, and begins to talk about a game called "Death Ball." Personality Toby has been shown to be insecure and easily gets saddened when people put him down or ignore him. People seem to mock him him for his appearance, his face even gets mistaken for a mask in Summerween, and Wendy mistakes him for a monster in Weirdmageddon Part 1. He really wants people to accept him in a good way, even going to such lengths as using a cinderblock as a camera to join the crowd of reporters taking pictures of Stan Pines as he announces his grand re-opening of the Mystery Shack. During the Weirdmageddon he finds self-confidence, changing his name into "Bodacious T." and fighting alongside the few survivors: in the aftermath, this "new" Toby finally gains the appreciation of the town and the respect of his new collegue Sandra Jimenez. Appearance He wears a classic journalist outfit with suspenders and a small press fedora that is common in 20th century comic books, but it says "HAT" on it instead of "PRESS." Occasionally during press conferences, he uses a turkey baster instead of a microphone. He has short brown hair and glasses, with a long mustache and three freckles near the top of his head. He has a long nose like Grunkle Stan's. He has a large, hideous birthmark on his torso. He also has small black shoes with a hole in the left one. In Mabel's Guide to Art, Toby has 'real' cat whiskers. He claims to have "various rashes." During the Weirdmageddon he changes his look in a punk rock attire sporting an azure mohawk, ear piercing, black eyemarks, studded wristbands and boots, fishnet sleeves, half-gloves, a black belt with a metal skull buckle and a magenta shirt with "SASSY GIRL" written on it. Sightings Quotes Trivia * His name is a pun on the words to be determined, referencing uncertain material in newspapers and other sources. * Like the Wax Figures, Toby has a hole in his shoe. * He is the only Gravity Falls resident known to be left-handed. * He suffers from scoliosis. * Toby is a former member of the Blind Eye Society. However, ironically enough, his newspaper sometimes reports on supernatural things. * In the ''Gravity Falls: Lost Legends'' story "Face It", he was seen at the Crawlspace buying a handsome man face from Mr. What's-His-Face. de:Toby Determined ru:Тоби Решительный pl:Toby Nieustępliwy es:Toby Decidido nl:Harry Hardnekkig Category:Season 1 characters Category:Shorts characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Former antagonists Category:Blind Eye Society